A little love nevah hoit anyone
by Singamanhatten
Summary: Ok well this is another spot fan fic or is it? this is the prequil to Overcoming Obstacles please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Hidden Feelin's  
  
Ok I don't own Spot, Kid Blink, Mush, Jack, Snoddy, or Racetrack. Me friend owns Snake Eyes, Frenchie, and Brooklyn (the nickname not the city). I own Singa, Big Mouth, Bruisor, Munchy, and Fists. So please don't use the ones me buddy or I own unless asking me or her!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and lata on in the story Singa gets a disease and it is aids I know that it wasn't discovered till the 20th century but just have an imagination. K!!!!!  
  
"Here ya go Singa the greatest place on oith!" Said me buddy Snake Eyes as we walked up to the to the Brooklyn Lodge House for newsies. "So what do I have to pass some inspection or somin? Cause from what I heah they gots a pretty tough leada. ins't Spot the leada, I could probably I could break Ol' Spot!" I said crackin me knuckles. "Down tiga you haven't seen Spot in while he could've changed or somin, he can be nice!" Racetrack said. "That's only cause your goin out with his twin sista!" I said lightly pushin him into his goil and me best friend Snake Eyes "Oh well youse guys know that we would neva hoit eachudda badly we just get along by fightin!" "Yeah yeah you judge him how youse wants but watch it don't forget what happened wit you and Jack back in Manhattan." She said finally givin up on me. "Jack got on me noives he wouldn't shut up about Sarah I's didn't think puchin him would get him mad, and spot and I know eachudda bedda." I said innocently. "Yeah yeah whateva just watch it, do you know how hard it would be to have me best and me brudda hate eachudda. I's remember when youse to used to get into it when youse guys were five or somin even then you two had ya attitudes wit eachudda. Well heah we are and Singa watch it!" She said opening the door. "What I didn't to anything to him last time!" said following her in.  
  
"Well if ain't me own flesh and blood get on ova heah Snake Eyes." He said as Snake eyes walked ova and hugged him. "Well if ain't Spot the last time I saw you, youse was runnin, from me beatin you up!" I said as I leaned against the wall. "More like I was runnin from your face." He said in an attemp to hoit me feelins. "I tried Snake Eyes but he challenged me." I said she gave me a look of approval. "Oh pain oh misery Spot Conlin insulted me I's think I's am going to die!" I said and did a dramatic fall to the ground pretending to do a fake faint. "Hey Race, don't you think they would make a cute couple me best with me brudda?" Snake Eyes asked as she said tryin to hold back her laughter. "Oh yeah they are so adorable together." Race said jokinly. "Yeah Spotty wotty can dream." I said and brushed the back of me hand on his cheek. "That's it in the showas you go!" He said and pulled me ova his shoulda and walked up the stares. "NO snake eyes help me bud, come on help me!!!!" I said kickin and screamin. "Youse deserve it, I'se warned ya!" She said I could feel spot vibrate as he laughed at what his sista said. "Here youse go!" He said and dumped me in the showa and toined on the water, man it was cold. "Oh no you don't I ain't goin in without ya!" I said pullin him into the showa. "That's it" he said pushin me out of the showa, "I am goin to teach youse a lesson no one fights with Spot Conlins!" he said shoving me outa the shower, and I tripped ova me self and fell on the ground and shoa enough he was on top of me I tried to toin me self so I's could get on top of him and all he was doin was laughin!!!! He had me arms pinned up above me head with one hand and the udda hand was used to for him to balance on me and shoa enough he was laughin like a loon man his eyes are nice and his hair is a huge-no I's can't think this he is spot me brudda, and were wrestling for some time until Snake Eyes came up to see what all the noise was!  
  
"Whats all the noise up heah I swears we was havin an oith quake!" she said with a bit of anga. "Sorry he started it!" I said and quickly gettin out from unda him and walked out if I had looked back they were starin at me with worry, but I needed time to me self. "Hey singa hows it rollin?" Said Race before I got outa the doah. "Fine I need to go be alone for a bit." I said and walked out the doah. "Man what the hell am I thinking this is spot me brudda the guy who would soak anyone that hoit his sista's or me's feelings. I can't like him! Maybe I was thinking about jack while checkin out spot yeah they have." I said but spot interrupted me. "Hey. Who are ya talking to?" He said starin at me, oh god how long had he been there? "Just me self I was thinking out loud." I replied. "Yeah ok what some of me cigar?" he said already handing it to me as if I had already accepted. So I's took a puff then handed it back to him. "Yo Spot can I ask ya somin?" I asked. "Shoa you just did but shoa go on ahead you like me sista. Is a guy botherin you is it the delancey brudda's I'll soak em!" He said makin me laugh at how protective he is. "No no it's not that, oh jeese you are goin to think I am a majah pushova once I ask youse this but oh well. Well Spot have youse eva like someone so much but youse did something to them and now you know that they would neva date you?" I ask tryin not to get all mushy. "Of coahse I know what ya mean remember you and I but it worked out in the end, but I ain't gonna get all mushy on ya ok, and don't tell anyone what I just said." He said as soon as his ego over took him. "Yeah well I ain't gonna get all mushy on youse eitha!" I said get up and tackling him. We was wrestlin for a while a while when someone said, "Youse been heah one day and you already got in a fight with spot?" but of course you could tell the guy was kiddin. "'Ey Jacky boy hows it rollin?" Spot said breakin up our fight. "Alls good, but I was wonderin if I could talk to Singa alone." He replied. "Well whateva youse gots to say to her you can say to me!" Spot replied. "Spot" I said in a warning tone. "Fine fine I'll go inside." He said and walked into the lodge house and shut the door. "So what did youse want to say to me?" I asked sitting back up against the wall. "Well I's wants ya ta know youse were right about Sarah, she was to hoity toity her fadda got a good job and now they are muckety-mucks and she thinks that it would be best if she goes out with some uppa class men, whateva that means." He said sittin down in front of me. "Well I's don't know what to say Jack, mean I am sorry and yet I want to get up and scream at you I told you so, so what does this mean?" I asked slouchin even more, and then he kissed me I mean a kiss big kiss I can't even think right!!!!!!!!!! "Well I's was wonderin if you would like to be me goil? I's mean I's don't care if ya say no because I maybe that would mean we's would just be friends, and I's can handle that." He said as soon as the kiss broke. "I's wanna be your goil badly but how can I? Rememba's you banned me from Manhattan." I said. "Well then I un-ban ya so you can come stay wit me in Manhattan and we'se could visit Spot and Snake Eyes to when you want to." He said. "Shoa, I's love ta be your goil just let me goes in and get me stuff and say good bye. K?" I said leaning in for anudda kiss. "Shoa I will wait futha down the road." He said afta we'se broke the kiss, I walked into the lobby holdin Jacks hand, he gave me one last kiss and then walked out. "Yo Snake Eyes I need ta talk ta youse and then Spot I need to talk ta youse afta, K? I asked tryin to hold back me joy. "Shoa!" They said tagedda. "So Singa whats the deal wit youse and Jack you guys came in holdin hands." She asked. I replied, "Well I's his goil now and so now I's goin back to Manhattan. I promise youse that I will visit ya in a week I need time to get use to it again. K, I luv ya like a sista so I wouldn't leave unless I really believed there was hope between us." "Well I's always hoped youse and Spot would get tagedda but I guess I am happy for you just don't forget me!" she said as we did the spit shake. "Can you call Spot out?" I asked leanin against the wall. "Shoa!" she said walkin in an almost three seconds lata out Spot came. "Spot I." he interrupted me again "Spare me da details I know already that you and Jack got something goin on it's not hard to figure out that when you two are makin out in front of us, K?" He said almost wit a bit of anga. "Spot listen, don't toin ya head away from me! Listen to me! Spot youse have always been like me brudda me family I neva had a family befoah I's met youse you guys cared for me and I just wish youse could be happy for me, we had our chance tagedda but youse hoit me and now I am with jack. I was happy for youse when you an' Brooklyn got tagadda hell you guys are still tagedda and I am happy why can't you be the same for me?" I said walkin away. "I am happy foah youse it is just.different that youse are goin out I mean youse me sista...sort of and I just don't want ya getting hoit and if jack hoits you I'll poisonally soak 'em!" He yelled after me. Jack was waiting for me a little fadda away from the lodge house. "So how did spot take it?" He asked givin me a peck on the cheek. "I don't wanna talk about it." I said as we walked to manhattan his arm around me waist once we got theah I had a warm welcome. "Hey Singa how's it rollin?" Asked Mush. "Oh you know the same everyone was sad to have me leave Brooklyn. How's Frenchie? You two still rollin tagedda?" I asked, Frenchie and Mush have been tagedda for a while. "What ya can't talk to me face ta face?" Asked a familiar voice from behind. "I thought we'se was closa then that?" said the voice again, and of coise it was Frenchie. "Hey frenchie how is goin between you and Mush?" I asked afta doin the spit shake. "Oh you know the same." She said as she walked ova to Mush. "Where's racetrack?" Kid Blink asked from the back of the lodge. "Oh he wanted to stay theah longa cause his goil is ova theah you know to get a little closa if you know what I mean?" I said people sarted to laugh. "I don't get why he just goes out wit a simple Manhattan goil not a Brooklyn one and everyone knows how Brooklyn goils are and of coise spot sista no less!" Said Big Mouth, she's had a neva dyin hate foah Snake Eye's eva since Spot dumped her and got back tagedda with Brooklyn (it was afta spot and Brooklyn foist got tagedda) and Snake Eyes started to date Racetrack the guy she happened to have a crush on. "Well do you really want me ta answer that? Obviousely they luv eachudda I mean anyways why would he want you an selfish goil who can't be happy and you are only mad at her because her brudda Spot dumped you BAD!!!!!" I said as everyone stared expecting a fight to start. "And Brooklyn goils are da best especially me Brooklyn goil,Singa." Jack said givin me a big kiss. "Hey so youse and Spot ain't tagedda, youse with Jack instead, I's always thought it would be youse and Spot." Said Mush once he finished his little make-out session with Frenchie. "No Spot's still with Brooklyn and they are good tagedda. I's got Jacky boy heah so I's don't regret it." I said givin him a kiss on the lips and he decided that it wouldn't be no peck. One Week Lata "Singa, hows it rollin?" Asked Snake Eyes. "Hey I thought youse guys were waiting for us at the lodge house?" I asked. "Well I's just wanted ta warn ya that Spotty got in a fight wit Brooklyn he got in one of his jealous fit's cause he thought Bruisor was floitin wit Brooklyn and he said some bad things an now if you even mention her name he will freak on ya!" She said with a bit of sadness. "Well I guess that maybe I shouldn't come ova there then you know spot and I don't have the lovin friendship he might take me insults to hard or I might blurt somin out bout the break up." I said with a concern for me semi brudda. "No he asked that as soon as you get here to meet him up in the bunk room for the guys, I offered to talk to him he just decided that he preferred to talk to you instead, oh well and Jack, Racetrack wants to talk to you bout Manhattan and how it is goin ova theah." She said you could tell she was sad that her brudda wanted to talk to me instead of her. The rest of the way no one talked Once we arrived at the lodge house I ran upstairs and ignored everyone sayin theah greetins to me. "Spot? You theah." I asked. "Yeah yeah I am at me bunk but I ain't getting up for no one I don't caeh who you are!" He yelled from his bunk. "Spot it's not nobody it's Singa, you wanted to talk ta me?" I asked knowin I had to be undastandin towards his attitude. As I walked to the bunk I spot theah shootin with his Slingshot at a few glass bottles, broken glass, crunched unda me shoes. "Hey ya Spot hows it rollin? I hoid bout what happened and I am really sorry but ya gotta whatch ya attitude she is wit youse and no one else I mean she caehs abo." Spots lips upon mine stopped me from finishing my sentence. Once we broke the kiss I finally said something about it "Spot what the?" "Listen Singa I didn't split up wit Brooklyn just because of the whole Bruisor thing, it was because the day I watched you leave wit Jack made me think I cared about you I mean more than a sista and I know that you don't probably care for me more den a brudda but I just had ta tell ya." He said and went back to aim practice. "Spot I uh well I neva really thought it would work out wit us I mean we tried before and you ego just constantly got in the way and so we'se just decided to be friends wit eachudda and I thought it had been working good like that. I am wit jack and I am happy wit him maybe you should try and get back tagedda wit Brooklyn, maybe you are just sad because of the whole break up thin, I am gonna let you think and be alone." I said walkin out. "Youse just afraid to take me you know you want ta get wit me! I know youse still got feelin for me I know that you wanted to get wit me when we was wrestling up heah, besides you are probably goin to dump Jacky-boy in a week! Isn't that the regular?" He yelled after me making me stop in me track. "Yeah so what if I like you it is only for a minute but then I realize you are just a boy with an ego to big for his own good. You know I may like you one day, but then I remember what you are really like and it discusses me!" I yelled back at him, making him hop off the bunk and head towards me 'oh no now I's done it he is gonna fight me' I thought as I got into me fightin stance. "Oh yeah I'm disgustin an' me ego to big for me well at least I will admit when I care about someone and I won't toin away! Just because ya dad hoit youse are so insecuah!" He said walkin ova to me. "'ey don't you eva mention that stuff about me dad I told youse that in confidence, but now I guess I will have to soak ya for the lousy joik you are!" I said and with that I punched him in the jaw. "You shouldn't have done that normally I would be calm but you stahted it." He said rubbin his jaw then pulled out his cane and slingshot and throwing them across the room. With that I took the opportunity and tried to run for it but nope he tackled me from behind an' I fell to the floor but I Kicked him and grabbed me bag and walked out. "You know screw dis I am headin for Manhattan, I only was undastandin towards you cause I felt sorry for you." I yelled at him and when I got to the lodge I just told jack me self I would meet him at the bridge tamorrow and then I left. 'bout an hour lata I hoid someone yellin me name And of coahse it was jack. "Singa why did you leave so fast?" he said once he caught up to me. "I's don't know spot and I got in a fight I mean a fist fight and he said something to me that made sense Jack are you sure we ain't rushin into things I mean for all I's know you could still be on the rebound afta the Sarah thing I mean I am not shoa about this. Maybe we should cool it I mean a break so then maybe if we get togeda lata I know that you really care about me." I said looking away from him. "What are you talking about I care about you, what do you and Spot have something goin on behind me back or somin? What were youse doin upstair!" He yelled at me. "Nuttin we weren't doin nuttin you know that I wouldn't hoit you that way!!!!! You know I don't want to fight so I am just gonna leave before someone gets hoit, bye!" I said and gave him a peck on the lips and left. "One problem where will I go?" I said to me self and so I just went behind a building and fell asleep, but awoke to someone shakin me. "hey hand off the moichendise." I said pathetically tryin to bat away the piosen who was shakin me. "Hey Singa wake up it's me Spot, just wake up I needs ta talk to ya about last night." Spot said but I only hoid from hey-up and the rest I chose not to listen. "What do youse wants, I am not in the mood to talk I's got to get he papes and go ok?" I said getting up to walk away, but he grabbed me arm. "Patrick I ain't in the best mood so watch it unless you want to deal with me again." I said warning him but he still didn't let go instead he just held on tighter and kept on talking. "You know I listened to you bitch at me yeah I hoid every woid of it and now it is your toin to listen to me, and don't eva call me by me real name, unless I allow you to. The name is Spot!" "Yeah yeah whateva Patrick so what were you goin to say to me?" I said. "Well listen for one I hoid you dumped Jacky boy, and he said it was because of me, but any way I's sorry for mentioning the dad thing and I just wa." This time I shut him up with me lips. Once the kiss broke I finally spoke "Sometimes you talk to much you know that? Well last night what you said got to me and you are right I have had feelins for youse since you got with Brooklyn, but I thought you only liked me like a sista and then I got tagedda with jack and everything was goin good until the night when you told me about your feelins and I got scahed and I ran but then I just realized why run." Spot interrupted me "Now you are the one talking to much. So do youse wanna be me goil?" "Sure" I replied. Then he turned my face towards him and our lips touched he decided to deepen the kiss finally for the foist time I was happy, well actually I am happy everytime I kiss him and it is everythin I dreamed it would be. "I needs ta go ta get me papes and oin some money lets meet at tibby's at 2:00, K?" I asked him and gave him one kiss and he agreed to meet me, and we said goodbye. About an hour later these to goons walked up to me. "Hey goily weah do ya think your goin. Hmm, hey youse Spot new goil ain't ya? Hey Fist it's spots new goil!" Said the foist guy. "Hey well why don't we see if she's tough enough to date spot." Said who I thinks was Fist. So I swung me foist punch and hit fist's partner in the jaw. "Shouldn't have done that." Said fist as he pulls out a pistol and the last thing I hoid was it fire and I blacked out.  
  
"OWWWWW!" I moaned as I awoke to a pain in me shoulda. "Boots! Singa's awake go run and get Spot he is at his post! Go get him now run!" I could heah Snake Eyes yell but it seemed a bit distant. "Yo you ok?" Asked Snake Eyes. "Apart from the agonizing pain in me shoulda I am fine. Where am I and What time is it, and why are me clothes so bloody? " I asked finally fully conscious. "Well in answer to your questions you are in the Brooklyn logde house on Spots bed, he wouldn't have it any otha way, you have been outta it for a week and you were shot in the shoulda an that is alls I know." She said and den I hurred the sound of someone yellin as they came up the stares I knew at once it was me boy Spot! "Why didn't you just let me stay heah today I had a feelin that she was gonna wake up that's it Snake Eyes could ya go and give me some time wit me goil!" He yelled walkin up to the bunk. "Ok just don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she yelled as she walked out. "That leaves nuttin for us not to do!" He yelled afta her. "Singa I's sorry I wasn't heah to be wi." I made him shut up wit a kiss but it ended with me moaning in pain as he put his hand on me shoulda. "Youse ok? I don't exactly know what to say bein that I don't know what it feels like to get shot in the shoulda but I knows youse must be in pain. So what happened the day you got shot?" he ask as I laid back down with me head in his lap. "Well I's was walking from were we said good bye and these two goons come up and started ta shove me around and then I fought back and one guy named fist grabbed me arms so I couldn't get away and his partner pulled out a pistol and I guess I was movin around so much he hit me in the shoulder when he shot the pistol and that's the last thing I rememba. " I said by then he had gottin of the bed and was pacing on the floor yellin stuff out "Those lousy no good rotten bitches I will muhda them I won't eva let them see the light of day I will make them regret the day they were born." "Spot stop it please I don't want any one getting hoit yeah they hoit me and I wanna get back at them but if you or I do that it makes it so we ain't any bedda den dem. "Said getting off me bed and walkin ova to him and putting me arm around his neck and kissin 'em on de lips. "I know that I shouldn't but it hoit so nuch de day dat Racetrack brought you in, your shoit was bloody your face so pale I thought I had lost ya. I couldn't stand to be in the lodge till one night I snuck into the room at 3:00 in the mornin and there youse were lyin on the bed breathin but you were unconscious but the day afta I made sure that you were moved to the me bed so if you gained consciousness durin the night I was there." Said huggin me. "You know I, I, I." I wasn't able to finish me sentence before faintin. "That's it youse are goin back to be and getting some rest I won't allow anyone but me to come up heah you need your strength k?' he said putting me on his bed and left me there to sleep I fell asleep wit a smile on me face knowin I knew a side of Spot that no one else does. I awoke lata that night to a rose wit a note attached to it the note read:  
  
Singa- I want youse to meet me up on the roof of the lodge house at 7:00 I got somin to tell ya, the Rose is from your buddies and me.  
  
-Spot P.S. I let you borrow some of me clean clothes on the bunk beneath you.  
  
I smiled at how sweet he was I look ova at the clock on de wall it read 7:15 "damn it" I muttered under me breath I jumped off the bed Finally the pain was gone for a bit I ran to the wash room and washed me self quickly and ran back to the room and changed into the clothes he left me and climbed out the window and went up the fire escape. Finally I got to the roof and I saw Spot sittin wit his back to me so I quietly snook up ta him. "I know I dress like a guy but I still got me feminine looks an' doesn't that mean you should take off youse hat for a lady." I said which startled him and he toined around and got up and walked towards me. "I thought youse ha gone and run off wit Jack." He said so I smartly replied, "Ahh you have discovered me secret of well I guess I will have ta kill youse." With that he gave me a peck on the lips. "So youse wanted ta talk to me?" I asked sitting down and Spot sat down next ta me. "Well I's kinda got a smack in de face when youse were injured and I realized that I can't lives wit out youse and I just wanted you let youse know that I love you and I's got you dis and I have been saving it." He said pullin out a chain wit a marble hangin on it. At foist I was thinking wheah I reconize this and then I realized it "Spot it is me foist marble that I used when I got me foist slingshot, I can't believe it how did you find it?" I asked as I put it around me neck and gave him a hug. "Well I remember you were practicing shooting and you hit the glass bottle and you were sayin how youse wished you could keep that marble to remember you foist shot and so when you went to tibby's I went looking for de marble den I was just gonna give it to you as a friendly gesture but then youse and I got involved so I's decided why not save it for a special moment and I thought dis would be it." He putting his arm around me waist. "Spot I's got ta tell youse somethin'" said toinin around ta face him. "Shoa. Goes ahead I'll listen." "Spot I have neva told anyone dis before infact I neva wanted to tell any one dis before you and I have neva cared for anyone like dis, but I love you and I think that its only fair that I tell you that I have aids." I said looking away from him. "What does that mean?" he ask toining me head ta look at him though I couldn't look in his eyes cause what I tell him could hoit him for eva. "It means that I's gonna die." "Well everyone dies sooner or lata." He said interrupting me. "No Spot it means that for all know I could die tomorrow. It is a disease and I can't get rid of it, and that's why I neva get to close to a guy cause it just hoits me knowin every day could be me last." "Well I's will take ya to de doctor." Spot said getting up. "Spot no it is incurable I see the doctor I am sorry and and I neva wanted to hoit you like this I'll just grab me thing's and go." Said getting up and walkin away. "Sin." Spot tried to say afta me but I just said one last thing. "Spot I love you so I'll just go an' please don't come visit me I love you and I am only doin dis cause I love you." I said climbing down the fire escape, he just sat back down and looked out and he gave me look of hoit I left I couldn't cry not around him. I sat in me bed but some how I couldn't bring me self to leave so I just sat theah and held me rose. "Hello is someone heah?" I hoid Snake Eyes call from de udda side of de room. 'It's only Singa." I said "Singa you ok?" she asked with concern. "I told about me sickness and I that I couldn't see him so I's am leavin tamorrow morning when all the newsies are asleep." I said looking away. "You shouldn't have done dat to Spot if you loved him you would be up theah wit him, I know you don't want to hoit him and so I'lls just let you do what you want but rememba you are always welcome heah. K youse me sista just talk to me and I'll hook youse up. I have Race meet you in the morning to take ya back ta Manhattan k?" she said headin ova to her bed and went to sleep so I just pulled the cova's ova me and went to sleep. Lata on that night Spot came in and went to the bed next to Singa he couldn't see in the dark so he thought she had already left for Manhattan that night he couldn't sleep so he just thought about what had happened that night. He loved her but he just let her go and now she is gone. Slowly he went into an uneasy sleep. That mornin I woke up it was around 4a.m. so I quickly got dressed I didn't botha to take a showa and and left a note for Spot and I hooked somin to it and left Race waited for me down stair and we left. Lata on that morninn spot awoke to find Singa's be empty with a note addressed to him he decided to read it it said:  
  
Patrick, I know you would've soaked me for callin you by your real name but I just wanted ta lets you know I ain't goin back to Brooklyn it would hoit me to much to sees you and I love you still and no guy can eva replace what you gave me. Also unda me bed pillow is the necklace you gave me you should give it to the next girl you care about. I don't deserve it, I love you so much but I got to leave sorry.  
  
-Singa P.S. I left your clothes youse let me borrow unda me bed.  
  
It had been a year and yes I am still alive I have been in poifect health the docta gave me medicine that said it could prolong me life. I decided to sell in Brooklyn to see how Spot was doin last I hoid he hadn't had a goil since the day I left. Once I made it to Brooklyn I started to sell me papes. "Extra Extra Woman Finally found but discovered beaten up on the side of the rail road." I had sold me papes within the hoah. So I's decided to do some aimin practice I had broughten some shooters and me Slingshot, I found a few glass bottles and I set dem up on a fence an' first shot I hit one I was proud of meself I still got it. "Hey youse pretty good for a Manhattan newsie. Whats yer name?" Said a guy from behind me I toined around and at foist I didn't realize who I was talking to but then I noticed the red suspenda's, the key around his neck and the gold tipped cane in his hand.it was spot, he had not worn his hat I guess and his hair had gotten longer. Obviously he didn't realize it was his ex goil but that might be because I had me hair up in me hat and I was wearin the typical black pants and Blue plaid shoit wit a shoit unda it and a gray vest. "Who want's ta know?" I asked tryin to sound as calm as I could. "Spot Conlon the leada around heah, does!" He said but I just started to walk away. "Hey don't walk away from me when I's talking to youse. Don't ya gots any manners?" He ask following afta. I started ta quicken my pace but all that got me to trip ova me feet and fall me hat flyin off me head and me hair comin out of it's bun. "Singa? What are you doin in Brooklyn? I knew I recognized you." He said putting out a hand to help me up but I just ignored it grabbed my hat and ran off tears started to well up in me eyes so I hid behind a building I could heah him yell out me name as if hopin I would come back, but I just stood there and cried. Lata on I ran to the Brooklyn newsie Lodge house and climbed up the fire escape and snuck into the room and left a note on Spot's bunk it was still the same I hope and I noticed that the necklace was not any wheah to find so I's just left. I just went down the fire escape and went to the Brooklyn bridge and waited cause in the note I wanted apologized for leavin him like I did and if he still loved me I would meet him at the Brooklyn bridge. I decided to grab something to eat at a diner near by and I grabbed a water and a roll I ate it fast and headed to the Brooklyn Bridge as I neare I saw a figure Standin ova looking at the sunset I knew it was him the doity blond hair I guess he decided that he didn't want to wear his hat and he had his hair blowin in the wind man I missed him. "I thought youse would not show up even though it was your note." he said looking at me as I came closer man those eyes shined in the sunset. "I am allowed to eat." I said finally reachin him. "No youse should be on time to anything I know it is your specialty bein late to meetin people." He said looking out away from me probably rememberin the night I left. "Listen I am sorry for leavin you I couldn't stand hoitin youse if I died while bein wit somebody, I know that made no sense but oh well." I said to him. "You know maybe you haven't been a long term relationship but if youse loved somebody you don't walk out on them. I don't care that you have a disease why should I. It's not like the disease has changed you. You still have your attitude that makes me love youse but no you always seem to walk out when things get tough. Today I'll save you the trouble of walkin out I'll do it for you since I have hoid everythin before." He said toinin away from me. "Spot What I came ta tell youse is I'm leavin." "Big surprise." He said and kept walkin away. "I mean I am really leavin I am goin to a state where there is a good doctor to check out me disease and maybe get me betta medicine. So I's got ta leave tomorrow and I came to say good bye cause I ain't comin back." I said by then he stopped walkin away. "Well what is this supposed to mean?" He asked looking at me while I ignored his gaze. "It means that I won't eva come back to new yohk." I said. "You can't do that you can't do that to race or snake or m- mush or frenchie." He said getting angry wit me. "I know I am goin to make an announcement at Irvin hall, I am goin to sing a song Medda already knows so she wants me to sing an' then she is goin to allow me ta stay the night then she is givin me money to go to the train station and I will leave." I said looking away. "So youse the special singa medda has been talking about." He said. "Yeah maybe you can come and so I's can say good bye to you." I said looking down. "I don't think so, I will be busy at a poker game." He said I knew he was just looking for a way to get out of it. "Ok well I got ta get ready for tonight so hopefully youse can finish the poker game oily Patrick." He knew she only called him by his real name when she was mad or needed to catch me attention she was the only one that knew it anyways. I stood backstage and waited for Medda to finish singing and when she did she introduced me and I got up and walked on stage everyone stared at me I knew I looked different I mean I am wearin a dress and make-up but I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. "Hey um before the music starts I just wanted to say that this was a song that me buds taught me and I have to sing it, yeah I's know it was meant for a guy to sing it but oh well and I also wanted to announce I will be leavin ya so I just wanted to tell youse that I will miss ya!" I said tryin to put on a smile. The music started up and oh god he showed up he was sittin at a table with Jack not payin any attention to me I hit me foist note and started singing I caught all the guys attentions except the one I wanted.  
  
"A pair of new shoes wit matchin laces A permanent box a sheep's head races A porcalin tub wit boilin wata! A Saturday night wit a newsie sella!!!"  
  
All the guys started cheerin "Look at me I'm the king of new yohk suddenly I'm respectable starin right at ya lousin wit stature, nubbin wit all the muckety-mucks I blowin my dow and goin deluxe and there I be ain't I pretty it's my city I'm the king of new york! A cordoroy suit wit fitted knickers a mezzanine seat to see the flicka's, Havanna cigars that cost a quarter. An editors desk for the start reporter tip you hat he's the king of new yohk how bout that I'm the king of new york In nuttin flat he'll be covorin Brooklyn to Trenton our man Denton makin the headlines out of a hunch portectin the weak an payin for lunch he's the king of new york" By then all the guys were singin wit me so I continued the song and finished I gots a standin ovation but I looked out in the audience and Spot had left. So I went backstage and changed into me newsie clothes hung up the close medda let me borrow and walked out to the newsie lodge house I climbed up the fire escape I hoid Spot and Snake Eyes talking, about me. So I stayed and listened. "So Spot you went to Irving Hall to hear her?" I hoid Snake Eyes ask. "Yeah I left though when people had started singin wit her, she has a gorgeous voice. Well I am goin to sleep night Snake." Spot said snake said good night and walked down to the lobby so I guess I will go through wit it, I am goin to jump. I started to climb up to the roof. Once I stood on the roof I just stood there I couldn't do it but I am goin to so I stood there for what seemed like hours just to get used to it. "Spot Spot!" Said Munchy boistin into the bunkroom. "What? Munchy can't youse see I's sleepin!" said spot a little angered. "It's that goil that sang at Irving Hall, Singa I think it is she on the roof it looks like she is goin to kill herself." Said munchy. "What where is she?" said spot putting on his shoes and grabbin his cain and slingshot and ran up the fire escape ignoring Munchy's answers. "Singa!!! What the hell do you think you are doin?" He said angahed pullin me away from the edge. "Let go of me I am goin to jump I will die soona or lata betta soona the one guy I caeh for hates me and I have nuttin else goin for me so just let me die!" I yelled out at him breakin his grip running ova to the edge I was gonna run an' jump but Spot grabbed me by the waist and pulled me backwards him fallin on his back and me fallin backwards on him I quickly rolled off. "Will you just stop interferin and leave me alone. Just let me be!!!!" I said gettin up and I ran to the edge and jumped. "SINGA!!!!!" I hoid spot yell. With in 6 seconds I was on the floor and knowin my bad luck I was fine. "What am I a cat do I have nine lives?" I said to me self I looked up and saw Spot looking ova the edge he saw me and yelled at me "What are you a cat? Stay there I need to talk to youse." He yelled down at me as he was climbing down the fire escape. Once he got to the floor he ran ova to me and pulled me to him and he kissed me and I will tell you it was not a peck! "Listen Singa,I want to be wit you and I am tired of the runnin away the fightin everythin' I just want ta be wit you even if you have a disease I want to be wit you when you die I just need someone wit an ego to match mine, listen just stay don't leave I am sorry about the night before I was just tired of having to deal wit you always runnin away." He said. "Of course I will stay I love you afta all. Come on lets announce the news." I said. "One last thing, before we go in." He said and leaned in for a kiss and den he put his arm around me waist and we walked in. "Uh oh the gruesome two some are back tagedda!" Said snake eyes as soon as we came in. "Yup were large and in charge." I said in reply. Some of the Manhattan newsies came when the hoid I was goin to kill me self. "So are you stayin in Brooklyn?" Asked Mush. "Yes I will be heah for a while." I said as Spot held me tighter. "She ain't goin nowhere for a long while." Said spot and he gave me a peck on the lips and scooped me up into his arms and carried me upstairs you could heah everyone cheerin in the backround as we went up. Once we got into the room he shut the door and laid me on the bed and crawled on top of me we were still kissin. "Spot I can't do this if you have physical contact wit me youse can get aids and I don't want to do this to you." I said as I got out from undah him. "Well I don't caeh I love you and it doesn't mattah." He said. "I know that you, wait did you say that you loved me I have nevah hoid you say that befoah, Spot actually does know how to love." I said kinda of shocked at what he just said. "Yeah of coahse I love you, you are the only goil that could drive me crazy when your not around and when I am not wit you it is wrong I don't think I could live the rest of my life knowing that you and I were neva able to express our love that way and I love you so much that I don't care if you have aids you mean the woild ta me." He said while he sat at the end of the bed. "Spot I love ya too. Are you shoa you want to do this?" I said he nodded and leaned into kiss deeping it as he laid me back on the bed. (I am not in the mood to go into the detail but yes the had a little fun in the bed.) The next morning I awoke to find myself layin in bed wit an exhausted Spot. "Spot wake-up." I said kissin him on the lips. "Huh no I will lay heah for de rest of the day." He said by then I already got out of bed. "Oh no you don't mister, you shoa as hell ain't getting out of sellin!" I said pulling off the covers off the bed. "God damn ya Skylar!" He said finally getting up as I stood there grinning to myself because he finally realized it was a losing battle. We had been tagedda for a month now and I was feelin pretty weird but it was fine I could still go out, but one week Spot had to go to Queens for three days ovah territorial business and I was stuck dere for a week. It had been a the morning aftah spot left and I had ta get up and ran to the bathroom and I started well you know and once I finished I came out of spots room fully dressed in my newsie outfit for the day. Today I was sellin wit Snake eyes since Spot was gone so I just waited for her out side the lodge house. As soon as she came out I talked wit her about racetrack and den we went ta the DO and bought our papes and went to our corner. "So..." Snake said starting the conversation. "So what?" I asked. "So how come you wer throwing up this moinin?" She asked my face went from a smile to a little embarrassed look. "I don't know I was probably just." befoah I could finish my sentence I had to run in an alley and throw up. Once I was done I came out. "You shoa you ok?" she asked even more concerned I just decided to start sellin my papes. "Family member found beaten and hidden in an alley tied to a pipe nude!" I yelled well that headline worked I sold 30 papes with that headline and I had 20 more to go so I decided to look younger than I really am I walked up to a group of women and started sellin my stuff. "Please ma'am would you like to by some of me papes, my muddah said she will throw me out if I don't sell all my papes this time." I said adding a bit of crying to it to worked like a charm the lady gave me a dollar and took my last 20 papes and gave them to her friends. I started walking back proud of my self and the next thing I know I am on the ground and Snake eyes was starin down at me. "Ya ok I saw you walkin back and you just fainted and that's it you are goin to a doctor to figure out what is wrong wit you." She said helping me up. "I don't need a doctor I know my body and I know what is goin on. Snake Eyes, I am goin to have a baby, remember that night when Spot and I finally made up well we kinda um yeah you know and it was not protected and I so I am having spots baby." I said and looked down and started to cry. "Oh Singa it is ok don't worry about." She said comforting me. "I know it is ok but what about Spot I mean you know his reputation and what if he won't accept it? How am I gonna tell him I am having his child?" I asked I knew Spot wouldn't accept this. "Well you gotta tell him what is goin on come on I will walk you to Queens, now." She said as we started off walking to Queens. Once we got there I spotted Spot right away. I walked up to him and then I saw something more like some one in his lap and then he did it he kissed the goil not like peck on the cheek I mean like tounge down throat. "Spot what the hell are you doin?" I asked felling more hoit then angah, but I still hid it wth anger. "Well uh I uh. What the hell are you doin heah?" he said finally figuahin out what to say back. "Was heah to tell you something!" I yelled at him. "Well I was just sayin hello to one of me old friends." He said a little moah calm. "Yeah well once you retrieve you tongue from her throat I needs ta talk to youse." I said bitterly and walked off. "You really did it this time Spot." Said Snake Eyes as she walked ovah to some of her friends from Queens and talked with them. "Singa wait." Spot yelled afta me. "I can't believe you! You said you loved me and you don't say that to every goil you see. I came heah to tell ya that I am pregnant wit your child but obviously you are to busy wit that floosy to caeh so you know I will just leave bye Patrick, I will always love you but not the way I used to you hoit me and you can't apologise for that just stay away from me." I said and ran away and cried once I was far enough away and didn't stop till I ran into a guy I had no idea where I was anymoah. "Hey hey hey, slow down whats yer rush, hey you are singa Spot goil, the name is Snoddy." Snoddy said putting out his hand to shake. "Well I was Spots goil but I dumped him for a painful reason and the name is Singa." I said putting out my hand and we shook. "So whats da matta come on lets sit on these crates and you can tell me what happened." He said grabbing my hand and we sat on the crates and I told him the whole story. "I am so sorry he did that to ya you can stay at the Manhattan Lodgin house wit me if you want?" he offered. "Thanks you are a real pal." I said and got up and we walked to the lodging house we talked for a while Snoddy was very friendly and when we got to the lodging house I decided to climb up the fire escape so no one would start to question why I was back Snoddy and I planned that he would bring Jack upstairs to talk to me about stayin. Once I got in the window I saw jack waitin there. "So the singa is back. Wait whats wrong what did Spot do to you I will soak him." He said he got tipped off that I was sad cause I started to cry again. "Well yeah Spot and I got in a fight and yeah I ended up leavin him." I said. "Well what happened?" he asked sittin next ta me and I told him the whole story. "I'll soak 'em for all dat he is woith, you go rest you can stay in that bed it is empty and just rest since youse are pregnant and all we aon't charge youse rent till afta youse have ya baby." He said and kissed me on the forehead. "Jack thanks you are great I am glad I can come to you." I said and laid down to sleep. The next morning I woke up late and found Snoddy sittin at the end of my bed. "So youse finally awoke." He said smiling oh that smile was nice. "Hey don't you have ta sell?" I asked sitting upright in my bed. "Well actually I already sold a hundred papes and just decided that I would spend the rest of the day wit you. That is ok isn't it?" He asked. "Of coahse." I said and we talked foah hours on end we talked about our past and finally Racetrack came back and coaxed us into a game of pokah but I started to get tired so I went to bed afta the second game. For the next month it Snoddy and I had our tradition of him comin to talk aftah he sells his morning papes. One morning I was about to wake up when I hoid to voices start to talk it was Jack and Spot. Spot what is he doin in heah. "Listen Jack I know she is heah this is the only place she would go so please I needs ta talk ta Singa." I could heah Spot plead jack. "Listen Spot even if she was heah I don't think you outta talk ta her I mean you hoit her poitty bad." Jack said. "Listen Jack can I just check to see if she is heah?" He said and quickly dodged around jack and started looking at the bunks and he was callin my name so I finally gave up anyways he would've found me. "Yeah Spot I am heah whadda ya want." I said coldly. "Foist of all jack could you please give me some privacy?" Spot said and Jack looked at me for approval and I nodded so he left. "Listen Singa I really need ta talk to ya about what happened a month ago I." I just couldn't listen to him so I started to interrupt him. "Listen Spot there is nothing to talk about I caehed about you and I loved you but I guess it wasn't enough and you had your ego to uphold and your ego is more important than me or your child. I just told you that before so you wasted your time comin I am sorry but I have to get some sleep. Bye Patrick I hope you and your ego are happy togedda." I said layin back down to sleep. I heard Spot leave with out a woid and I just cried silently it killed me to do that but I had to do it. It was the right thing for my child. After a while Snoddy came in but this time it wasn't to see me it looked like he was talking to Mush so I decided to listen. "I don't know what it is Mush but she has this way about her that makes me fall for her." Snoddy said. "Yeah but Spot still has dibbs on her and I would hate to think what he would do to youse if he knew you liked her." Said Mush. I couldn't believe it Snoddy liked me and I guess I kinda liked him I mean he was a great talker and listener and he didn't try to be all egotistical about anything he wasn't afraid to show his feelings. "I don't care about Spot I mean I outta soak him for what he did to Singa I mean she is having his child and he just cares that he got her on her back!" He said. I decided to kinda shift in my bed and let them know there was someone there as soon as I did they left but 10 minutes later Snoddy came in. "Heya Snoddy hows it rollin? Do you mind if I tell you something it is kinda important." I said he just nodded and sat down so I just continued on. "Well I don't know how to say this but I like you Snoddy I like you a lot I mean you caehed for me you listen me when I just insult Spot you treat me human and I like you and I." I stopped not know what to say next and then a smile appeared on his face. "I like you to I mean I really like you and I would love it if youse would be me goil and if we hopefully are still togedda you would let me take the place of the babies fadda?" He said tears of joy were welling in my eyes. "Of coahse!" I said goin in to kiss him and I enjoyed it we were happy tagedda. For a while we kept our normal ritual. Except when Spot happened to come visit then I would go out with him or I would stay at medda's for the night and Snoddy would stay wit me lata it had been goin on till the day I had me child it was a goil and she was gorgeous in every way and Snoddy and I decided to have a semi marital relationship since we weren't allowed to get married Snake Eyes and Racetrack assumed the roles as second parents to my child I named her Makia Jean Johnson but her nickname was Speckles because she was so tiny when she came out. I got a job at Medda's as a singa slash waitress it was a good payin job. One day I was at central Park wit Speckles and Snoddy was out sellin I had the day off from medda's and I had seen this guy sellin papes from the looks of it he was from Brooklyn and he kept glancing at me and then I realized who it was it was Spot. I just kept playin wit Speckles until I guess Spot sold all of his papes and he walked ova. "So I see you are doin fine I heah you and Snoddy are semi married." Spot asked we were both a little awkward. "Listen Spot what happened to us is in the past ok I heah you are wit Brooklyn and youse guys are very happy, I regret our fightin but I will neva reagret that one night tagedda I love my child and so does Snoddy and that was the kinda guy I needed it was fun between you and I but I needed to grow up and move on and I realized that the day I saw youse kissin Brooklyn in Queens so I outta thank you for doin that cause you made me realize the man I really needed." I said kinda looking for Spots reaction. "So is that her?" He asked pointing to the child in my arms. "Yeah this is our child Speck I guess she got your hair." I said. "She looks just like her mom, gorgeous." He said glancing at me. I saw Snoddy comin ovah so I just decided to end our little chat. "Listen Spot snoddy is comin and I promised him it would be our family day since I have the day off but one of these days you, Brooklyn, Snoddy, and I should go out tagedda." I walked off. "Is it ok if I come around to see me daudda?" He yelled aftah me I nodded to tell him yes. "Hey Singa how was Spot?" Snoddy asked after givin me a kiss hello. "Hey honey Spot was fine we talked about the past and yeah but he is with Brooklyn and he is happy and I am with you and I couldn't be anymore happier, come on lets go to tibby's." I said as he put his arm around my waist and we walked off tagedda.  
  
The End 


End file.
